Fêll'mer
Fêll'merna (Fêll'me, 'fellm, sing.) är den dominerande rasen i det forntida fêll'miska riket (som nu är Goul'mear , Cal'mear och Fêll'edien ). De är små och mycket smidiga. Normallängden är ca 160 cm. De kan beskrivas ganska så väl som en blandning mellan alver och dryader. De ogillar krig men älskar äventyr och är ofta mycket skickliga bågskyttar. En fêll'me kan ganska lätt bli över 400 år gammal. Fêll'miska Fêll'miska är ett språk som alla fêll'mer kan i viss grad då man lär sig det som spädbarn av sina föräldrar. Det är dock inget kommunikativt språk utan snarare ett objektivt språk eftersom det saknar alla former av satser och sammanbindande ord och bara består av objekt, såsom Vithrea betyder livsflödet, eller Livire som betyder kärnan i din tillvaro. Dessa ord används inom magin och kan ha oerhörd kraft. Musik Alla fêll'mer har absolut gehör och de har under årtusenden skapat en harmoni med naturen. De är mest kända för sina extrema polyfoniska körverk, som ofta består av endast ett eller några ord på fêll'miska med oerhörd kraft. Tideräkning Fêll'merna är nu inne på sin tredje era. Den startade samtidigt som staden Vithrea och det Fêll'miska riket grundades för 2987 år sedan. I år är det alltså år 2987 i den tredje eran. Historia Det Fêllmiska riket och det andra drakkriget, år 0 - 1000 i den tredje eran. Den tredje eran tog sin början för 2987 år sedan när fêll'merna landsteg på Mundrias fastland vid sjön Vithrea, mitt i vad som skulle komma att bli det fêll'miska riket. Anledningen till att de landsteg här var att drakarna efter Det första drakkriget hade förvisat dem från deras tidigare hemvist auria när en allt större grupp fêll'mer hade börjat studera de kraftigare och mörkare sidorna av vithrean. Dessa fêll'mer fortsatte dock sina studier på fastlandet, nu sammansvetsade i en orden vid namn Vithrea rêsth. Tidigare hade inte fêll'merna haft något slags statsskick och inte brytt sig om politik överhuvudtaget. Nu tog dock Vithrea Rêsth mer och mer kontroll över först staden Vithrea och sedan över hela det Fêll'miska riket. De byggde upp en infrastruktur i hela riket och nya städer skapades framförallt i Cal'mear. Riket frodades under ordens första ledare Avhaile Shâ I. När han avled år 553 tog sonen Arion Shâ II över. Dessa båda styrde med rikets och fêll'mernas bästa som första prioritet och ordens egentliga syfte kom i andra hand och hamnade i skymundan. År 782 blev Arion dock lönnmördad och ersatt av Kha'tar Sha III och hans anhängare. Han styrde orden med järnhand och hans ideologi var närmast fascistisk. Han brydde sig dock knappast om sitt rike utan ägnade all sin tid åt att bemästra vithreans mörkaste sidor. Till slut gick han för långt och drakarna förklarade krig mot orden. Detta kom att kallas för Det andra drakkriget och det varade mellan åren 895 - 951. Förödelsen var enorm och hundratusentals fêll'mer ska ha stupat i striderna. I stora drag innebar kriget följande; *Drakarna förstörde staden Vithrea och splittrade det Fêll'miska riket i de tre länderna Goul'mear, Cal'mear och Fêll'edien. *De förvisade alla fêll'mer som hade haft samröre med Vithrea Rêsth till Fêll'edien där de grundade staden Thall'idean som huvudstad, införde ett feodalsystem med kung och adel som båda valdes ut av drakarna samt satte dvärgarna i staden Kaz'râkh på att hålla koll på fêll'merna. * De fêll'mer som inte förvisades till Fêll'edien blev antingen nomader i Goul'mear eller flydde till Cal'mear som var rätt så välbehållet och där flera gamla städer var bevarade. *Fêll'mernas gemensamma historia tar slut och skiljs nu mellan folken i Goul'mear, Cal'mear och Fêll'edien. RPG Stats +2 Wis Esthetic Mastery - Proficiency in Performance Vittrea recovery, once between rests you may recover one spell slot. Racial Cantrip - Spellsong'', Sjunget mantra, Cure wounds, AoE. Blir exponentiellt starkare när flera sjunger.'' Fey Ancestry - Advantage on saving throws agains being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Speed 30 feet Weapon Proficiency: Longbow, Shortbow Kategori:Fêll'merna Kategori:Varelser Kategori:Raser